Adventure of the Crystal Gun
by atoafriend
Summary: Rewrite of my SE/Castle fic Trebuchet. Beckett and John are new to the DWMA, where they meet weapon Rick Castle and meister Sherlock Holmes. When a new threat arises, can they team up and solve the mystery in time? Or will the DWMA meet its end for good?


This is actually a triple-crossover of Castle, Soul Eater, and Sherlock. It's basically a rewrite of my Castle x Soul Eater crossover, "Trebuchet", only with Sherlock added to it.

I had lots of fun deciding which characters should be meisters and weapons. Here's a list of the main characters for the first few chapters:

Weapons: Castle, Esposito, John, Anderson, Molly.

Meisters: Beckett, Ryan, Alexis, Sherlock, Donovan, Lestrade.

This chapter's kinda lame, but it's only getting started. Chapter 1 focuses on John, and Chapter 2 will focus on Beckett.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_- - - {'Adventure of Crystal Gun' - **Chapter 1, "Watson"**}_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Say, you're a new face."

John turned around to see a broad, short-haired boy grinning at him. "Today's my first day, actually," John said.

"Ooh, exchange student!" the boy commented excitedly, picking up on John's accent. "Lemme guess: England, right?" John nodded. "Cool! There's another kid from England, too."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I have third period with him. Doesn't talk much, though. What classes do you have?"

John pulled out his schedule from his pocket. "Well...first I have General History, then Introduction to Souls, and then Soul Interpretation - "

"Hey, so do I!" the boy commented. "Wait, what year are you?"

"This is my first year," John answered.

The boy's eyes widened. "Woah, really? Did you take a placement exam?"

"No. Why, is it a hard class?" John asked, a bit worried. Term had started two months ago, and he didn't want to fall behind even more than he already was.

The boy shrugged. "It depends. Some people are really good at it, others can't ever see souls their entire lives. But I have that class that period, and I'm a pro; so just stick with me. I'm Castle, by the way," the boy added, holding out his hand. "Rick Castle."

"John Watson," John replied, shaking Castle's hand.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

John walked into his third-period class and was greeted by the sight of several second-year students chatting excitedly amongst themselves. Everywhere he went they were always in twos: meisters and weapons already paired up since the start of term. John couldn't help but feel a bit left out, and his accent did nothing to help him blend in.

"Hey, Watson!" John looked up to see Castle waving at him from the middle of the back row next to two other second-year boys. He dashed up the steps to join them, relieved to see at least one familiar face. "Do you prefer 'John' or 'Watson'?" Castle asked off-hand.

John shrugged. "Doesn't really matter."

"'Watson' sounds cooler," Castle decided. "I want you to meet my buddies: Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito. People usually just call 'em 'Ryan and Esposito'."

Ryan was a short, skinny boy with spiky hair, and Esposito was well-built and dark-skinned. "Hey there," Ryan said, nodding.

"Yo," Esposito greeted.

John returned the nod. "John Watson," he introduced politely.

"Oh hey, I meant to ask earlier: are you a weapon or a meister?" Castle asked.

"I'm a weapon."

Castle's face fell. "Well, that's too bad," he said.

"Castle here's been looking for a partner for over a year now," Ryan explained.

"And it's even harder second year because everyone's already paired up," Esposito added.

"Add me to the single's list, too," John commented, relieved that he wasn't the only one without a partner.

The bell rang and all the students scrambled to their seats. John looked around and recognized another girl sitting in the front row as a first-year in his General History class. He poked Castle and pointed her out. "She's a first-year, too," he whispered.

Castle gave a low whistle of approval that had nothing to do with the fact. "She must also be new, too. I'd remember a girl that pretty being in my class," Castle whispered back.

"Wonder if she's a meister," John commented.

"Maybe," Castle replied. "But I get first dibs!"

They both laughed quietly, and John looked more closely at the girl. She was, indeed, very pretty: her wavy honey-brown hair fell to her shoulders in graceful curls and she held her slim frame upright in an equally graceful pose, giving the teacher her full attention.

"Alright, class. Today will be your first practical lesson in soul interpretation," the teacher was saying, and John snapped his attention back to the teacher to avoid getting lost. "You'll be splitting up into groups of two and testing how much you can learn about each other using only your soul interpretation abilities."

A few students whispered excitedly; Castle gave a loud whoop.

"You'll have twenty minutes to learn as much as you can about the other pair. Each fact you get right counts as a point, and the top-scoring student gets to go around the whole classroom to see how many they can get right. It's just a warm-up for me to see where all of you are, so it's okay if you don't get anything today; it's your first time, after all. Everyone, find another group to pair up with...and your time starts - now!"

"You can pair with me, Watson," Castle said. There was an odd number of students in the class, so they were the only group left. "It's your first time anyways. I'll show you how it's done."

As it turned out, Castle wasn't lying when he said he was good at soul interpretation. He scored several points with John, missing only one fact. "I'm left-handed, actually," John corrected, showing Castle by tallying his points in his notebook. "But that was really good. Have you always been able to see souls?"

"Yep. It runs in the family," Castle said. "Now you try on me."

John took a deep breath and concentrated, but shook his head after a few minutes. "I don't see a thing."

"Oh well, it's your first time, anyways," Castle said, patting John on the back. "You'll get the hang of it."


End file.
